Las Noches
by Zoro no Waifu
Summary: Di jaman yang serba modern. Sedikit orang yang mempercayai akan keberadaan makhluk mitos penguasa malam. Vampire, mereka hidup berbaur dengan manusia. Tanpa ada rasa takut, tanpa perlu ketahuan. Mereka hidup berdampingan dengan Manusia yang notabene adalah menu utama dalam rantai makanan mereka. Actually Rate T semi M
1. Chapter 1

**(Las Noches)**

 **Disclaimer : BLEACH - TITE KUBO**

 **Pairing : Ulquiorra S & Rukia K**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN, ANCUR, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Malam menghantarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk di kota Karakura. Banyak pejalan kaki yang merapatkan mantel guna menghindari angin dingin yang berhembus. Melindungi suhu tubuh mereka agar tetap stabil dan hangat. Tak terkecuali Rukia Kuchiki, gadis muda berusia 18 Tahun yang kini sedang menimba ilmu di Karakura University itu tengah merapatkan mantelnya yang sedikit tersibak karena ulah angin. Rambut hitam sebahunya tak luput di permainkan oleh angin yang nakal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" tanya gadis yang mengenakan mantel berwarna coklat di sampingnya.

Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sepasang violet indahnya. "Umn, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Momo?" tanya balik Rukia sembari merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau tahu bukan angin dan cuaca buruk ini yang ku takutkan, Rukia." gumam gadis bercepol yang di panggil Momo, tak lupa ia menatap sekitarnya takut.

"Jangan berlebihan, Momo. Tidak akan ada apa-apa, lagipula aku akan mengantarmu pulang." hibur Rukia, senyum bertengger amat manis di bibirnya yang mungil.

"Aaaaarg! Aku jadi tak enak padamu, Rukia! Padahal jalan menuju rumah kita berbeda! Tapi aku malah membuatmu harus mengantarku sampai stasiun." sungut Momo tak lupa menyesalkan keadaan mereka.

Tersenyum. "Aku bisa lewat jalan pintas menuju Apartemen-ku nanti. Lagipula, tempatku dekat dengan Pos Polisi. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa meminta Polisi yang berjaga untuk mengantarku." hiburnya kembali. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman yang menyelimuti sahabatnya.

Momo hanya menatap Rukia dalam sebelum menunduk. Bukan, bukan itu yang gadis bercepol itu khawatirkan. Yang di khawatirkannya adalah 'mereka' yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Muncul tanpa bunyi bagai angin yang berhembus dingin menghantarkan rasa takut.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Rukia."

"Lalu apa?"

"Inilah kenapa aku selalu memintamu untuk menggunakan ponselmu dengan bijak!" ketus Momo sembari menghela napas panjang. Yah, bagaimanapun yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah Rukia.

"Akhir-akhir ini kasus penyerangan terhadap gadis muda seperti kita semakin marak terjadi. Bukan hanya itu, dari kabar yang ku dengar. Semua korban memiliki bekas gigitan dan kehilangan banyak darah. Kau tahu? Kabar tentang mereka itu memang benar! Mereka ada di antara kita tanpa kita sadari!" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Rukia hanya diam mendengar tiap ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu akan hebohnya berita itu, tapi.

Apa benar Vampire itu ada?

"Jangan terlalu serius, Momo. Kita hidup di jaman yang serba modern, tidak ada Vampire di jaman ini. Lagipula, kisah tentang Vampire itu hanya fiktif belaka. Tidak nyata." sangkal Rukia mencoba berpikir lebih rasional.

"Kau ini! Aku selalu mengikuti berita yang menayangkan tentang Vampire di TV! Ada bekas gigitan di leher korban! Bahkan darah di tubuh korban mengering seperti sudah di hisap habis!"

"Pihak TV hanya mencari rating dengan menyebarkan isu tentang Vampire, Momo."

"Rukia!"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan di teruskan lagi. Kalau obrolan tentang Vampire yang kau gilai ini di teruskan, kita akan semakin lama berdiri di depan gerbang Universitas dan akan lebih larut pula kita sampai rumah."

"Tapi, Rukia!"

"Ah, aku mau mampir ke minimarket."

"Kau ini!"

 **...**

"Terimakasih, Rukia!"

"Ya, dari sini kau sendiri tak apa?"

"Umn! Toushiro akan menjemputku di stasiun berikutnya. Tapi, apa kau tak apa berjalan sendirian? Maksduku, kau bawa jimat atau semacamnya? Atau-"

"-Hentikan, Momo. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

Pamit Rukia, kini mereka sudah berada di stasiun kereta. Tak ingin terlalu lama berada di stasiun, Rukia memilih untuk mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Momo agar bisa lekas pulang ke apartemen-nya yang nyaman dan hangat. Ya, angin malam ini memang tidak bersahabat hingga membuatnya merasa mantel saja tak cukup membuat tubuhnya hangat, ia ingin berbaring di bawah kotatsu hangat miliknya.

"Hmm, apa aku lewat jalan memutar saja agar cepat sampai?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari memutar ke arah yang berbeda.

Berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di bawahnya, Rukia memikirkan banyak hal tentang apa yang sudah di katakan Momo. Ia memang menyukai film bertema Vampire tapi makhluk seperti itu mana mungkin eksis di dunia nyata selain di dalam film? Kalaupun ada, apa mereka tinggal di rumah kaca yang indah dan mengendarai mobil super mewah saat pergi ke sekolah? Atau tubuh mereka akan bersinar seperti berlian saat terkena sinar matahari seperti film Vampire yang di agung-agungkan oleh sahabatnya Momo? Yang benar saja!

Tertawa, Rukia tertawa menyadari isi pikirannya yang mulai teracuni ucapan Momo. Vampire tidak ada, mereka tidak eksis di dunia ini! Kalaupun yang di sampaikan berita Tv benar, tentang mayat korban yang memiliki bekas luka gigitan dan kehabisan darah. Itu pasti ulah seseorang yang butuh di obati, _Psycho_!

Terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, sepasang violet indah Rukia terpaku pada siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri di bawah lampu taman. Penerangan yang sedikit minim membuat Rukia sedikit kesusahan melihat sosok yang kini sedang berjalan pelan menuju arahnya, sampai sebuah suara yang ia kenali menyapa gendang telinganya dan membuatnya menghembuskan napas lega.

"Yo, Rukia." sapa sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Rukia tersebut pelan.

"Yylfordt-senpai? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Rukia tanpa basa-basi. Bagaimanapun, pria blond itu tidak seharusnya berada di taman dekat apartemen-nya malam-malam begini.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat. Ah, kau sendiri kenapa baru pulang?" balas Yylfordt tak henti menatap Rukia yang berdiri di depannya.

Rukia yang merasa dirinya ditatap sedemikian merasa jika seniornya di Universitas itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. "Aku baru kembali dari mengantar Momo." jawab Rukia berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pergi dengan Ishida?" tanya Yylfordt yang membuat sebelah alis Rukia terangkat heran.

"Apa maksud, Senpai?" ungkap Rukia memuntahkan keheranannya.

"Aku dengar kau dekat dengan Ishida, apa kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Hah? Kata siapa?"

"Seisi Universitas membicarakanmu dengannya, apa itu benar?"

Rukia tak habis pikir dengan gosip yang beredar, beberapa hari ini ia memang dekat dengan pemuda berkacamata itu, Ishida Uryuu. Namun itu semata karena masalah tugas, tidak lebih. "Ano, Senpai—" ucapan Rukia terpotong oleh pertanyaan Yylford.

"—Apa kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Kami hanya—"

"—Kau tidak bisa berpacaran dengannya."

Lagi, ucapan Rukia kembali di potong dan itu sedikit membuatnya kesal. Namun rasa kesalnya berubah menjadi rasa takut saat tatapan sang senpai berubah dingin terhadapnya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu."

Lanjutnya dan untaian kalimat itu mau tak mau semakin membuat rasa takut Rukia muncul ke permukaan.

"Se—senpai?"

Bergerak mundur ke belakang, Rukia berusaha sedikit membuat jarak namun langkah demi langkah yang ia ambil juga di ambil sang senpai hingga jarak mereka tidak berubah.

"Aku sudah menahan diri, Rukia. Tapi saat mendengar kau bersama si mata empat itu rasanya aku ingin marah." ucap Yylfordt dengan senyum miring yang bertengger di wajah tampannya.

"Aku harus segera pulang, Senpai. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu mengobrol lebih lama—"

"—Kau milikku."

"Ekh?"

Rukia membulatkan violet-nya dengan sempurna karena terkejut. Bukan karena klaim yang sudah di ucapkan Yylfordt secara sepihak terhadapnya, namun rasa terkejutnya berasal dari sepasang iris pemuda yang berada satu tingkat diatasnya itu menyala bak darah.

"A—aku harus pergi!" sergah Rukia cepat namun sebelum ia sempat berbalik arah, tiba-tiba Yylfordt sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan Memegang dagunya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Tatap aku, Rukia." bisik Yylfordt seraya mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Menurut, Rukia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati karena tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak bisa ia gerakkan. Bahkan saat ia mencoba menutup matapun percuma karena tubuhnya benar-benar mengkhianatinya hingga akhirnya violet dan ruby bertemu pandang.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, Rukia. Dari kali pertama kau mengikuti ujian masuk di Universitas hingga sekarang, aku tetap memusatkan tatapanku padamu. Kau tidak tahu rasanya saat keinginan untuk menjangkaumu itu muncul, aku ingin sekali mengurungmu dalam dekapanku seutuhnya, memilikimu hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa harus melukaimu."

Takut, Rukia merasa takut akan sosok di depannya. Iris hitam yang sering dilihatnya itu berubah warna seperti darah segar yang baru menetes. Siapa sosok di depannya itu sebenarnya? Sosok itu berbeda dengan Yylfordt yang Rukia kenal, entah kenapa sosok Yylford yang kini berada tepat di depannya itu berubah layaknya monster yang siap menerkamnya. Tunggu! Monster?

Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, Rukia memberanikan diri membuka suaranya meski susah. "Aku..."

"Sssh~ kemarikan tanganmu." pinta Yylfordt seraya memegang tangan Rukia pelan.

Dingin! Rukia berani bersumpah kalau tangan yang menyentuhnya itu sangat dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari sebongkah es dalam mesin freezer!

"Kau merasakannya? Bahkan disini seperti berdegup jika itu berkaitan dengamu." lanjut Yylfordt.

Rukia hanya bisa diam, bahkan saat tangan kanannya kini berada di dada bidang pria blond tersebut, ia sama sekali tidak melawan. Bukannya ia pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini, namun Rukia tidak berani melakukan apapun karena rasa takutnya semakin menjadi. keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis Rukia, tidak ada, degup apa yang di maksud seniornya saat tangan Rukia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun yang berada di balik dada bidang tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _ **Deg!**_

Detak jantung itu semakin bertalu kencang layaknya genderang perang. Bukan karena untaian kalimat yang biasanya akan terdengar manis saat di dengar itu, bukan. Melainkan dengan violet-nya sendiri Rukia melihat sepasang taring mencuat dari balik celah bibir tipis yang tersenyum miring di depannya. Ia harus pergi, harus! Jika benar apa yang di katakan Momo padanya tadi, saat ini mungkin dirinya sudah berada dalam masalah antara hidup dan mati!

"Le—lepas..."

"Rukia..."

"KU BILANG LEPAS!"

 _ **Plakkk!**_

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Rukia menepis kedua tangan dingin yang menyanderanya. Secapat mungkin ia berusaha lari dari sosok itu namun belum ada satu meter ia berlari tubuhnya membentur dada bidang yang seharusnya ia tinggalkan di belakangnya.

 _ **Greb!**_

Lengannya kembali di tangkap tangan dingin yang tadi di tepisnya. Kembali menghantarkan rasa takut yang merasuk dalam nadinya. "Se—senpai... Tolong lepaskan aku..." ada nada bergetar ditiap kata yang Rukia ucap. Dan itu tentu saja di sadari Yylfordt.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau tahu? Aku berusaha keras agar aku tidak menyakitimu hingga aku selalu melampiaskan semua pada wanita lain di luaran sana." ungkap Yylfordt pelan.

Rukia menatap mata merah itu dengan sorot mata tak percaya, melampiaskan? Wanita lain? Apa maksudnya?

"Vampire..."

"Hm?"

"Se—senpai... Kau... Vampire, bukan?" Mata merah itu menyorot tajam pada Rukia yang baru saja menyesali ucapannya.

"Vampire atau manusia, apa bedanya? Mereka sama-sama menyimpan monster dalam diri mereka seperti anak kecil yang menyembunyikan mainan kesukaanya agar tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya." jawab Yylfordt tenang.

"Tapi kau benar, aku Vampire." imbuhnya yang langsung saja membuat Rukia berjengit takut.

"Sssh~ kau tidak perlu takut padaku, Rukia. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, karena itu aku lebih memilih membunuh mereka yang ku jadikan pelampiasan dan menyalurkan hasrat yang ku pendam padamu pada mereka agar kau aman." ucap Yylfordt mencoba menenangkan Rukia meski nyatanya itu tidak berhasil.

Rukia bergerak gelisah, semakin gelisah saat sebelah tangan Yylfordt yang bebas kembali terangkat untuk menyentuhnya. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu!

"Le—lepas..."

"Rukia..."

"Le—lepaskan aku, Senpai..."

"Apa kau tidak suka saat bersamaku dan lebih suka saat bersama Ishida? Apa kau juga meminta pada Ishida seperti kau meminta padaku untuk melepasmu? APA BEDANYA AKU DENGAN ISHIDA?!"

"Ti—tidak..."

"Kau... Menyakitiku, Rukia."

"Bukan..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Bukan, bukan masalah kebenaran tentang sosok Yylfordt yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Namun kenyataan kalau pria di depannya itu sudah membunuhlah yang membuat Rukia ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Bahkan saat nanti Rukia selamat, ia berjanji tidak akan mengungkap kebenaran tentang seniornya itu pada siapapun. Tapi kalau begini bagaimana mungkin ia bisa selamat? Apa ini akan menjadi akhir dari hidupnya? Mati di tangan senior yang menjadi idolanya? Senior yang selama ini selalu tersenyum ramah dan bersikap baik padanya?

'Kami-sama...'

"Dan kau sendiri, apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau gadis itu ingin pergi darimu?" ujar sebuah suara bariton nan datar dari balik pohon besar yang berada di tengah taman.

"Pengganggu." geram Yylfordt yang merasa terganggu akan hadirnya sosok lain diantara dirinya dan Rukia.

Mendapati sepasang ruby milik Yylfordt yang semakin diselimuti amarah, Rukia tentu saja menyadari hal itu tidak akan baik untuknya juga pada sosok yang baru saja menginterupsi mereka. Bukan hanya dirinya yang mungkin akan kehilangan nyawa, tapi sosok di belakangnya juga mungkin akan kehilangan nyawa karena dirinya.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan, kalau kau sayang nyawamu. Lekaslah pergi dari sini."

"Onna." panggil suara bariton nan datar itu pada Rukia, sama sekali tak memperdulikan peringatan yang di tujukan padanya hingga mengundang tatapan sadis dari sepasang ruby terkunci pada sosoknya yang masih terlindung di bawah bayang awan.

"Tutup matamu kalau kau ingin selamat, jangan pernah membukanya sampai aku meminta."

"Cih! Kau tidak tahu siapa yang ingin kau lawan."

"Sekarang!"

Mendengar kalimat bernada perintah tersebut, spontan saja Rukia menutup kedua matanya serapat mungkin layaknya anjing kecil yang menuruti perintah majikannya. Ia tidak mengerti namun tubuhnya begitu saja menuruti kalimat yang di ucap orang asing tersebut. Sedetik, hanya sedetik setelah Rukia menutup matanya. Tubuhnya terhempas karena terjangan angin yang berhembus kencang dari arah belakangnya berdiri.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Ugh..."

Rukia meringis menahan nyeri yang menyerangnya, bukan karena tubuhnya yang jatuh terjerembab di tanah. Namun ujung bibirnya terluka karena sapuan benda tajam yang tadi melewatinya bersamaan dengan datangnya angin kencang tadi.

Tidak ada yang bisa Rukia lihat, hanya gelap yang menemaninya. Seperti sebuah mantra, kedua mata Rukia sama sekali tak mau terbuka, bahkan saat keinginan untuk melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung, kedua matanya enggan untuk menurutinya. Hanya suara benda terjatuh dan bunyi sebuah ledakan yang mampu di dengarnya, jauh, semakin jauh suara-suara itu terdengar di telinganya.

 **...**

 _ **Gedebuk!**_

 _ **Gedebum!**_

"BRENGSEK! KAU SAMA DENGANKU! JADI JANGAN SOK MENJADI PAHLAWAN! RUKIA! RUKIA ADALAH MILIKKU! AKU BISA MENJAGANYA, SIALAN!"

"Mungkin itu memang benar, kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meminum darahnya. Tapi kau melampiaskan rasa haus darahmu pada wanita lain dan melepaskan hasratmu pada mereka sebelum akhirnya kau bunuh."

"DIAM KAU!"

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kau tidak bisa menahan hasratmu pada gadis ini, setelah itu kau mungkin akan membuatnya mati di tanganmu."

"Aku... Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Tahu apa kau? Aku bahkan selalu melukai diriku sendiri saat hasrat itu datang. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Rukia. Dia milikku, aku yang selalu memusatkan perhatianku padanya. Selalu berusaha menahan monster di dalam diriku agar tidak menyakitinya, KAU TAHU APA TENTANGKU, BRENGSEK!"

"Hollow dan Manusia tidak bisa bersama."

"DIAM!"

Dhuak!

"Guh! Dari dulu tidak ada cara bagi Hollow dan manusia untuk merajut kasih tanpa harus menyakiti manusia itu sendiri."

"KEPARAT! KU BILANG DIAM!"

 _ **Buk!**_

"Kau harus menyadari tempatmu. Hollow dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu."

"KUBILANG DIAM! TUTUP MULUT SIALANMU ITU, BRENGSEK!"

 ** _Zrasss!_**

"Gah!"

"Tidak ada tempat bagimu... atau bagiku di dunia ini. Kita hanya monster menjijikkan yang tidak sepatutnya hidup."

 **...**

 _ **Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Bunyi langkah kaki yang samar terdengar menyapa gendang telinga Rukia yang kembali ketakutan. Apa itu langkah kaki milik seniornya? Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan pria yang tadi menolongnya? Apa dia tidak selamat?

"Si—siapa?" tanya Rukia sedikit terbata.

 ** _Tap. Tap. Tap._**

Makin dekat, suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat menuju tempatnya yang sedang terduduk di tanah hingga akhirnya Rukia dapat merasakan pemilik langkah kaki itu tengah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Buka matamu." ujar suara datar tersebut. Meski Rukia tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut, namun Rukia tahu suara itu milik pria yang menolongnya.

Perlahan namum pasti, Rukia membuka kelopak matanya hingga menampakkan sepasang iris indahnya.

 _Violet_ dan _Emerald._

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu bersiorobok menatap satu sama lain seakan tengah menujukkan keindahannya masing-masing. Saling mengunci, saling memandang hingga violet itu tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terjatuh pada pesona lautan emerald yang menghipnotisnya.

 **((TBC))**

 _Untuk kesenangan pribadi.._

 _See ya! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Las Noches~**

 **Disclaimer :** **Bleach - Kubo Tite**

 **(-_-)**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural,**

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, CRACK PAIR, OOC, OC, EYD Amburadul, Penempatan tanda yang tidak sesuai dan masih banyak kecatatan lainnya.**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Sinar rembulan tersembunyi apik di balik awan kelabu yang membayangi langit kota Karakura, memberikan kesempatan pada gelap untuk menguasai malam. Namun begitu, gelap yang merajai langit tak membuat dua pasang iris berbeda warna kehilangan sinaranya, lautan emerald yang seakan menyimpan banyak misteri itu mengunci sepasang violet indah yang menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Saling mengunci untuk menyelami keindahan masing-masing, menghipnotis satu sama lain hingga akhirnya sepasang iris violet melebar seakan menyadari sesuatu yang telah terlupakan.

"Yylford-senpai?" ucapnya pelan, menyebut satu nama yang sosoknya sudah tak terlihat.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya sosok tampan itu dengan eskpresi datar yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkannya!" sungut Rukia dengan nada yang terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, ia menatap sekitar, mencari tanda-tanda akan keberadaan sosok sang senpai.

"Jangan mencarinya lagi."

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Dia Vampire, kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Itu..."

Rukia terdiam, kenyataan jika Yylfordt adalah Vampire tentu membuatnya terkejut dan merasa takut. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, pria blond itu adalah senpainya, senpai yang selalu membantunya sejak awal ia masuk ke Universitas, senpai yang selalu ada setiap kali ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Lalu sekarang? Disaat ia mengetahui kenyataan yang ada, haruskah ia membenci sang senpai dan menjauhinya? Berlagak seakan tak perduli dan meninggalkannya? Haruskah? Ia tidak bisa, sungguh itu bertentangan dengan nuraninya.

"Aku tahu dia vampire, tapi dia... Dia tidak mungkin melukaiku." ucap Rukia sembari menundukkan wajah menatap tanah yang di pijaknya.

"Kau naif."

"LALU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!"

Pria berwajah pucat itu sedikit merubah ekspresi wajahnya, keterkejutan terpatri jelas di wajah datarnya ketika gadis di depannya mengangkat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

"Apa aku harus menjauhinya setelah tahu dia Vampire? Jika semudah itu lalu harus aku balas seperti apa kebaikannya selama ini padaku? Vampire atau bukan, aku tahu pasti dia tidak mungkin menyakitiku!"

Menangis tersedu, Rukia sungguh tidak menyangka jika semua ini nyata. Vampire, bukankah mereka hanyalah makhluk mitos yang keberadaannya dibuat-buat? Bukan sosok nyata yang eksis di dunia? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia harus mengetahui fakta jika makhluk penghisap darah itu benar ada dan nyata? Hidup di antara manusia yang seharusnya menjadi makanan mereka.

Dan sekarang, setelah semua yang terjadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan sang senpai. Hanya suara benturan dan ledakan yang di dengarnya, lalu yang tersisa setelahnya adalah kondisi taman yang berantakan dan sosok asing di hadapannya tanpa ada sosok Yylfordt.

Berbeda dengan Rukia yang masih menangis, pria pucat itu menatap gadis beriris violet di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu hingga akhirnya sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Rukia yang basah.

"Dia masih hidup." ucapnya pelan, dan hal itu sukses menghentikan tangis Rukia.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak... Berbohong?"

"Tidak."

Mengusap liquid bening yang menuruni pipi putih Rukia. "Dia kabur." lanjutnya pelan.

Diam, Rukia tidak tahu mengapa tapi degup jantungnya tiba-tiba menjadi menggila saat menerima perlakuan pria pucat di depannya. Degupan yang berbeda dari degupan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan pada sosok seniornya.

"Jangan menangis lagi." sambungnya sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada Rukia dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu lembut. Menghantarkan sensasi nyaman hingga membuat gadis dalam dekapannya hilang kesadaran, ya, Rukia tertidur dalam dekapan pria asing tersebut.

 **...**

Deru napas terdengar di sepanjang lorong gelap nan lembab, pengap menyapa seolah seluruh oksigen yang terhirup di batasi. Sepasang kaki mungil terus berlari menyusuri lorong berharap menemukan ujung yang di carinya, mencari secuil cahaya dari kegelapan yang menyapanya tanpa celah.

"Jangan pergi!"

Teriaknya seakan memanggil seseorang, namun yang terlihat hanya warna hitam yang semakin pekat.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Terus, bibir mungil nan pucat itu kembali mengucapkan permohonannya entah pada siapa hingga akhirnya seberkas cahaya mulai menyapa penglihatannya, sangat terang dan menyilaukan namun sosok mungil itu terus memaksa kelopak indahnya untuk terbuka agar bisa melihat punggung seseorang yang di kejarnya.

Tangan mungilnya terangkat ke udara saat dilihatnya sosok yang dilingkupi cahaya itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Rukia." panggil sosok yang di selimuti cahaya itu, membuat gadis berperawakan mungil yang mengejarnya mengembangkan seulas senyum bahagia.

"Tunggu aku!" ucap Rukia, gadis beriris violet dengan surai hitamnya yang indah itu semakin memacu larinya, berharap tangannya berhasil menggapai tangan pucat di depannya. Tangannya hampir bisa menggapai tangan pucat tersebut saat tetes demi tetes cairan berwarna merah membasahinya.

 **Deg!**

Menatap tangannya yang dibasahi darah membuatnya sedikit terkejut, larinya terhenti demi menatap sekitarnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah, bahkan kini kakinya tengah berdiri diatas kubangan berwarna sama, merah.

Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, ingin berteriak namun tidak ada suara yang mampu ia keluarkan, Rukia ketakutan, sungguh ia tidak ingin melihat warna merah itu lebih lama, memaksa menutup mata, ia bahkan tidak mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi hingga kini dirinya berada di tempat yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Rukia." lagi, suara bernada datar itu memanggil namanya. Membuatnya tersadar jika dirinya berada di tempat itu karena demi mengejar sosok yang kini kembali memanggilnya.

Menguatkan diri demi sosok yang di kejarnya. Rukia membuka kelopak indahnya dengan perlahan, berharap pemandangan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah wajah teduh sosok di hadapannya. Namun salah, napas Rukia kembali tercekat di tenggorokannya, rasa takut kembali melingkupi dirinya, bibirnya bergetar, air mata siap menuruni pipinya tatkala sepasang iris violet-nya menangkap sosok di hadapannya bermandikan darah yang meleleh dari luka menganga di tubuhnya.

"Tidak..." ucap Rukia lemah.

"Rukia." ucap sosok itu lagi, masih mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya yang perlahan mulai tersapu angin bagai debu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat kedua iris violet Rukia melebar dengan rasa takut yang semakin menjadi.

 **Deg!**

"Jangan..."

Rukia kembali memacu kakinya untuk berlari, wajah cantiknya sudah basah oleh air mata yang menganak sungai menuruni pipinya, semakin mempercepat larinya, tangannya terjulur ke depan siap menggapai tangan pucat yang mulai tersapu angin namun angin mempermainkannya.

"TIDAK!"

 **SRAK!**

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Rukia terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah serta tubuhnya, sudah beberapa hari ini ia bermimpi hal yang sama dan itu membuatnya ketakutan. Entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang menimpanya, yang ia tahu hanya satu dan itu pasti. Sosok yang dilihatnya, sosok itu dalah pria yang sudah menolongnya dari Yylfordt malam itu. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sesak ia rasa saat mengingat mimpi itu. Apa pria itu baik-baik saja? Jujur, Rukia ingin tahu keadaannya, sangat ingin.

Sejak malam dirinya tidak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan pria asing itu, sejak itu pula terakhir kali Rukia melihat sosoknya. Bahkan dengan memberanikan diri, Rukia selalu memilih melewati taman tiap malamnya, berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemilik emerald indah tersebut namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri, memandang bulan yang tertutup awan kelabu.

"Apa yang kuharap?" bisik Rukia pelan, wajah sendunya terlihat tengah menahan tangis. Sungguh, Rukia tidak tahu mengapa tapi hatinya selalu bergemuruh sesak saat mendapati kenyataan kalau dirinya tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu, dan itu membuatnya sakit

Menyingkap selimut bermotif chappy yang di kenakannya, Rukia melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Melihat sekeliling kamarnya, entah kenapa udara disekitarnya terasa pengap dan menyesakkan hingga sebersit pemikiran melintas di otak Rukia, membuatnya berjalan menuju gorden berwarna soft purple itu dan menyibaknya cepat.

 **SRAK!**

 **Deg!**

Violet Rukia melebar sempurna, detak jantungnya berubah menggila saat irisnya menangkap sosok yang kini juga tengah melebarkan sepasang iris emerald-nya. Saling menatap dengan keterkejutan yang sama namun sang emerald berhasil menguasai emosinya hingga kini tatapan itu terlihat lebih melunak.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya sosok pucat itu dengan suara pelan, nada datar dalam kalimat yang diucapnya terdengar familiar di telinga Rukia. Memang kecil karena jendela kamarnya menghalangi suara dari luar untuk masuk kedalam, tapi telinga Rukia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Rukia? Ia hanya menggeleng pelan, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sepasang emerald yang masih menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu." ucap pemilik lautan emerald itu kembali membuka suara. Tangan pucatnya terangkat untuk membenarjan syal berwarna hijau di lehernya, sungguh kontras dengan warna kulitnua yang pucat serta pakaian serba hitam yang di kenakannya.

Tak ada sahutan dari Rukia, gadis bertubuh mungil itu hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Tangan mungilnya membuka jendela di depannya pelan, memberikan akses untuk sapuan angin yang dingin berhembus masuk kedalam kamarnya, melewatinya dengan lembut.

"Kau... Baik-baik saja?" ucap Rukia pada akhirnya, suara begitu pelan bahkan mirip sebuah cicitan kecil.

"Kau sendiri? Kau terlihat kurang baik." balas sosok itu dengan suara datarnya. Emerald-nya menatap sosok mungil di depannya dari atas sampai bawah berulang kali.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus." lanjutnya.

Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan, tangan mungilnya terangkat kedepan wajahnya yang mununduk, bergerak seakan manghapus sesuatu dari wajahnya yang tak terlihat.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." sahut Rukia pada akhirnya, mengangkat wajah sembabnya yang memamerkan seulas senyum simpul dan hal itu sukses membuat emerald yang melihatnya tertegun.

"Syukurlah." timpal sosok pucat itu pelan.

"Ano..."

"Hn?"

"Mau minum coklat panas?"

"Ah, tentu—"

 **Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrt.**

Bunyi ponsel yang berdering memotong ucapan si pucat, menghentikan kalimat yang sudah berada diujung lidahnya, tangan pucatnya merogoh kantung celana hitam yang di kenakannya, mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam dujung lidahnya, tangan pucatnya merogoh kantung celana hitam yang di kenakannya, mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam dengan gantungan angka 4 menuju telinganya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada sosok di seberang telepon.

"..."

"Ada Ggio, suruh dia." balasnya dengan nada datar.

Rukia hanya diam, mengamati sosok pucat di depannya yang sedang menelepon. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di perbincangkan sampai sosok itu menyebut nama yang tak lajim bagi orang jepang kebanyakan.

"..."

"Dia membuat ulah?" tanyanya pada si penelepon.

"..."

"Aku akan segera datang." ucapnya yang langsung mematikan sambungan tanpa menunggu balasan dari si penelepon.

"Minum coklat panasnya lain kali saja, kau tidurlah." ujarnya seraya berbalik memunggungi Rukia.

Rukia yang sadar kalu sosok itu akan pergi lantas saja kelabakan, ia ingin menahan kepergian sosok itu untuk pergi namun ia sadar, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa selain orang asing yang pernah di tolong sosok itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hm?"

"Namamu."

"Eeekh? Ah! Namaku Rukia! Rukia Kuchiki."

Sungguh, Rukia merasa bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin otaknya lamban memperoses pertanyaan biasa yang harusnya bisa langsung ia jawab?

"Aku Ulquiorra." ucap sosok pucat itu sebelum melompat dari balkon lantai 3 apartemen Rukia, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan seulas senyum tipis yang terpahat di wajah tampannya, sangat tipis sehingga orang yang tidak melihatnya dengan jeli tidak akan tahu kalau bibir tipis dan seksi itu menyunggingkan senyum.

Rukia terpana dibuatnya, wajahnya begitu tampan, sangat tampan dengan sepasang iris emerald yang terlihat menyimpan banyak rahasia di dalamnya, hidungnya mancung dengan bibir tipis yang terlihat seksi menambah daya tariknya. Bahkan Rukia yakin tingginya hanya sampai dada sosok yang baru saja berpamitan padanya.

Ulquiorra.

Mengingat nama itu membuat tubuh mungilnya merosot terduduk dilantai, padahal celana pendek serta kaos oblong yang dikenakannya taka dapat melindungunya dari angin yang semakin terasa dingin menerpa kulitnya. Namun herannya kini ia merasa hangat, lubang kosong di dalam dadanya entah kenapa seakan terisi dengan kehangatan yang tidak diketahuinya apa. Dengan wajah memerah sempurna, Rukai menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya seraya menggeleng keras.

"Ada apa denganku?!" gumam Rukia dengan wajah memerah, melupakan fakta jika Ulquiorra melompat dari lantai 3 Apartemennya dengan begitu mudah.

Jika Takdir itu nyata, maka pertemuannya dengan Ulquiorra bukanlah kebetulan semata, jika awal pertemuannya dengan Ulquiorra adalah saat dirinya ditolong pria tampan dengan kulit pucat tersebut, pertemuan kedua justru Ulquiorra yang datang menemuinya. Menyadari akan hal itu, bolehkah ia berharap jika pertemuannya kali ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir? Bukankah Ulquiorra mengatakan sampai jumpa? Jadi, bisakah Rukia berharap jika besok ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Ulquiorra?

 **((TBC))**

 **Gaje? Garing? Abal?**

 **Itulah fanfi saya yang absurd ini..**

 **Di kolom ripiu saya melihat ada yang menyebut Devils Line, ok saya jujur..**

 **KYAAAAAA! Memang benar ff inu saya buat karena saya jatuh dalam jerat Devils Line yang storynya cuamik!**

 **Vampire di Devils Line itu Vampire yang berbeda dari vampire kebanyakan aduh, saya tergila gila pada sosok Anzai yang tampan dan rupawan..**

 ***Digampae Tsukasa***

 **Jdilah saya buat ff ini ok abaikan curcolan saya yang nggak jelas ini..**

 **Btw, makasih untuk yang sudah meripiu ff gaje bin abal saya ini..**

 **Jujur, saya mempublish ff ini murni untuk kesenagan pribadi saya tanpa banyak berharap akan mendapat sambutan krna saya tahu ff saya ini abal jdi siapa jg yg mau menyambut?**

 **Tpi nyatanya kalian hadir dan menyambut ff saya ini dengan berlapang dada, apalah saya ini..**

 **Hiks, hiks.**

 **Segini aja curcolan gaje saya..**

 **Akhir kata, see ya! :)**

 **(Untuk kesenangan pribadi, jdi updatenya nggak nentu tpi saya usahakan untuk tetap update)**


End file.
